


One Mistake After Another (Give 'Em Hell Kid)

by McShee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape Recovery, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McShee/pseuds/McShee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey loves Gerard. He loves him. And the tour is nearly impossible to get through because of that.<br/>He knows it's wrong, but it feels so good.<br/>After a long night of no sleep, he decides to talk a walk. But his breath of fresh air only leads to trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give 'Em Hell, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own My Chemical Romance. The title is based from their song "Give 'Em Hell Kid" which I also do not own.

Mikey was laying in his bunk, wide awake. The bus had stopped moving a while ago and he was almost certain he could hear the soft snore of the driver from the kitchen. Tomorrow- he peeked out at the small digital clock reading 1:17 a.m- cross that, today. Today is his day off. The tour was only about mid-way through and he was having a harder time than ever because his feelings for his brother had grown. Because they weren’t just siblings anymore, not in the way that Mikey thought of Gerard. No, he would much rather have Gee as his lover. But it could never be. Loving your brother as anything more than a brother is wrong. No matter what. No matter if the man you love is perfect and you can’t help but have feelings for him because he’s beautiful and sweet and caring, it’s still wrong.

His fists clenched.

Mikey sighed, shaking the thoughts from his head. He just needed to take a breather, he decided. His long limbs unraveled from the warm blankets and stretched. A walk sounded really nice. With one glance around he decided everyone else was still sleeping, so he slipped on his sneakers and snuck outside.

The night was cold on his thin limbs, and the moonlight made his pale skin glow. But Mikey’s mind was not on himself, it was on Gerard. The tall, dark haired angel with soft creamy white skin that he just couldn’t resist touching. Every brush of a finger, bump of an elbow, even the simplest of touches sent tingles throughout his body. Mikey really had to use every ounce of willpower not to fondle his brother openly. On stage it was different though. He could try more excessive shows of his lust without it seeming suspicious. Last night, he’d sucked softly on Gerard’s neck, almost managing to leave a hickey before the song closed and he had to pull away. The fans loved it, he loved it, and if he were any crazier he might’ve imagined that Gerard had liked it too. But no, that was irrational to think. Gerard could never love him that way, and with that Mikey decided he’d die alone surely. If he couldn’t have Gerard, then he’d rather not have anyone at all; even the thought of loving someone else depressed him.

Where was Mikey anyways?

He glanced around precariously, not realizing that in his thoughts he’d drifted to what could be miles from the bus. Surely he could just call his brother if he got lost? But as he padded around his pockets, he couldn’t find anything. He must’ve left his cell phone on the bus.

Mikey’s heart lurched, fear beating in his ears as he slowly began walking in the opposite direction. Gerard would be so mad at him if he disappeared. That knowledge made his chest ache.

So, he’d approach this rationally. Just look for anything he’d remember from his journey....

Nothing. Nothing seemed familiar. And, was that what he thought it was? He turned around to see a tall muscular man standing about twenty feet from him, his lips still pursed from the wolf whistle he’d just sounded.

“Hey princess” he winked.

“Who you talking to boss?” Three men, probably around Mikey’s age, walked out of an alley, faces spreading into grins when they saw him standing there.

“Jim, Bronk” The first man nodded, confusing Mikey momentarily as he backed up and away from the dangerous looking group. He turned to run but it was no use, two muscle built men grabbed him, one hand drifting to pull him backwards by his hair and another covering his mouth as he attempted a shriek.

“Now, princess, you weren’t going to just leave us were you?” The man smirked, coming closer as Mikey was dragged at him. He tried to fight, but he wasn’t built like his captors. Mikey couldn’t live his life on the streets even if he really wanted to.

“Think he’s a virgin, boss?”

“Yeah, I bet he is” he nodded absently, running a hand through dark brown spikes. His smirk widened as he took in Mikey’s pajama appearance. And then hands were all over him, taking off his clothes right there in the middle of the street. Though he pushed and kicked and even screamed, it was no use. The thick palms moved across his skin, pulling his Iron Maiden t-shirt off and throwing it uselessly on the ground, leaving Mikey to shiver in the breeze. Rough fingers brushed against his nipples-now hard from the cold- twisting one precariously. The boss came closer until he was nose to nose with Mikey.

“We’re going to make you scream, and when we’re done, you’re going to feel so good that you won’t know what to do with yourself.”

Mikey whimpered, his body convulsing as he dry heaved a few times, trying one last time to fight, but he couldn’t. Not with that hand in his hair, and those fingers snaked around his biceps, bruising with the force they exerted. Then he was being dragged back in to the alley, and what remained of his clothes were being ripped off. His underwear was dragged around his ankles, making him stumble. He fell to the ground, hands bracing him on the ice cold concrete.

“Look at him, crying like the pussy he is.”

“I know, man” a blonde guy laughed, kicking Mikey in the stomach. “Get up” he snickered sickly, kicking again but this time hitting his chest. “Get up, princess” A hit was aimed at his back, knocking the breath out of him. He gasped as the pain show through him.

Mikey cried out over and over again, not sure which area to block. He curled in to a ball, being hit from all directions.

“Please stop” He begged, unsure as to what he did to make these men hate him. But then again, he probably deserved it. He was an incest loving freak. His entire body hurt, and he wanted to throw up. Someone pulled him up by his hair, throwing him on a crate. Mikey didn’t know where they got rope, but his hands were tied together in front of him around a metal pipe in such a way that he had to bend over on his hands and knees, and position was so much harder to maintain with his hands on top of one another. Tears dripped down and through his fingers, and he took in what was going on. The rough wood he knelt on bit into his skin, cutting his ankles where they rested in the position.

“Ah, sheesh Princess. Look at that ass.” The Boss sighed in content. Mikey could only manage a soft whimper and a jump as a hand unexpectedly appeared at his face. “This is the only lube you’re getting, so suck it up” The boss laughed a sick sound, pushing his digits into Mikey’s mouth. Mikey slobbered the best he could because he’d heard stories of anal sex and how it hurts dry- and Mikey had never had anal sex. He’d never had anything back there.

Boss man pulled away, hands trailing back to spread Mikey open wide, touching where no hand should ever go. No hand other than Gerard’s that is. A thick finger touched against the puckered hole making his whole body convulse. That was the only warning he got before he pushed inside, circling around before shoving in a second, and a third. Mikey’s body felt on fire, but he was freezing cold. He screamed out in agony, fighting against his restraints in hopes that something might give, and he all but rejoiced when the fingers finally left. Then, with a grunt, something much duller and thicker made itself present.

“No, no!” Mikey cried, pulling away. The man’s whole girth pushed in to him in one swift stroke.

“Help!” He yelled. “Somebody help me. Please” he whimpered, losing hope that anyone would hear him. He’d known full well that the streets were empty minus him and the gang. “That’s right princess, it’s not worth the try” Boss man whispered, pulling out again. It was excruciating. He squeezed his eyes shut. Moments later something wet rubbed against his lips. There was a huge dick right in his face, pushing at his mouth.

“Open up. You bite, I’ll kill you. Remember who’s in power here.” Mikey knew it was useless to attempt a fight but the man impatiently twisted his nipple making him cry out. At his chance, the huge dick pushed inside his mouth, bottoming out immediately. He gagged harshly, convulsing as he was pumped in and out of through both holes simultaneously. He could hear someone jacking off next to his face, but he didn’t dare open his eyes again.

“Oh, fuck, princess.” Boss said, pulling all the way out with a sharp pain before shoving in with insane force. Mikey’s nose went flying into the curly headed man’s pubes, gagging him again as he screamed.

"How does he feel?"

"He's so tight. So good." Boss man kept repeating the pattern, in out in out before something else tickled at Mikey’s hole. A finger pushed in beside the dick, and fresh tears rolled out of his eyes. The girth ripping his hole in half stopped moving as another finger was forced in, stretching his ass to limits he thought it would never reach.

“No! Please no! It won’t fit!” Mikey cried knowing full well what was about to happen. Then, a smaller man was forcing his way in beside the Boss. Surely something tore because there was a white light of sharp pain before something wet began dripping down his thighs. He didn’t realize he was starting to bite down until a harsh slap slammed against his face. Mikey whimpered, sobbing now. The man pumped a few more times before his orgasm hit, erupting into Mikey’s mouth. It tasted bitter and salty.

“Swallow” the curly headed man pushed at the vulnerable throat, forcing a gulp. Mikey nearly threw up.

“Good, princess” The man patted his head, smiling. With a grunt, the dick beside him shot hot ejaculate all in his hair and down his neck. Mikey only had a few seconds to breathe before another cock was at his mouth, longer and thicker than the last. His jaw ached from how wide he had to open up. It was at this time that the two dicks penetrating his asshole decided to push inside simultaneously and start pumping harshly.

Mikey screamed, forcing a moan from the lips of the thin blonde with the penis in his mouth. A sharp sound rang through the air and then he felt the pain of the slap on his cheek. His face was soaked with tears, turning cold before they even reached his nose. The cum in his hair was freezing against his scalp, causing a fresh line of shivers as it dripped down his neck. Sadly, he could hear someone else jacking off over his back. He sniffed a little, trying to breathe through his stuffed nose as he sobbed. It was at this moment that the blonde decided to thrust forward, deep enough to choke Mikey. He held his cock there, ejaculating hard. Mikey coughed and spurted, being forced to swallow as he was rammed in to from behind. The blonde finally pulled out, allowing Mikey to breathe and cry out at one particularly harsh thrust from behind. Someone grunted and then hot cum poured down his back, turning to freezing almost instantly. Mikey gagged and fell forward, crashing his face in to the brick wall as he did so. The dicks in him continued to thrust, knocking his forehead against the stone over and over, a fresh liquid pouring into his eyes. Red; his head was bleeding. Finally, they came inside of him with hot little spurts. They ripped out of his hole simultaneously, forcing a scream from his swollen red lips. Mikey had never felt so much pain in all of his life. He rolled on to one side, sobbing, before seeing through blurry eyes the blood that was caked all over his bruised legs.

“You’re a nice screw, princess” the boss laughed, kicking the crate. Mikey whimpered, pulling up tighter into the painful little ball, hands still tied above him. He threw up over the back of the crate, cringing as his muscles convulsed.

“Suppose it would be sick the leave him here, boss?” Someone laughed.

“Of course it would” The cruel man replied, and everyone laughed. Then, he heard footsteps walking away. Mikey was cold, and his flesh burned from the cuts and bruises he‘d received. He heard the men fade in to the distance, before they disappeared all together, and he tried to force his eyes open enough to tell if the concrete was just black in one spot, or if that was his Iron Maiden t-shirt. He tried to move, but his hands were still tied, and the pain already coursing through his body scared him away from trying too hard.

Mikey wasn’t sure how long he lay there, but it bordered on hours. Eventually he was too cold to care. The fluids dripping out of his body had dried, his blood was flaking on his skin, and he was so ready to just let sleep take him, but he was afraid. He’d run out of tears long ago.

Eventually, he started hearing voices; whether they were figments of his imagination or not, he wasn’t sure. Footsteps too. He could almost swear they were real. Slow at first, then fast. And that felt so lifelike…He could have sworn…

It was. A warm hand rubbing his back, the feel of a blanket draping over him… and a whisper. No, a voice. Screaming his name.

“-ikes, Mikey. Mikes, can you hear me?” He recognized that voice…how could he forget it? The sweet sound of his angel Gerard, coming to save him. Yes, he must be dead. In Heaven. But, he’s not good enough for Heaven. So he must be alive? “Mikey” The voice was a sob. He blinked, barely moving his head up to acknowledge his brother. Gerard’s face was soaked with tears, but he managed a smile when he saw Mikey respond. “Oh Mikes” He croaked as he smoothed back his baby brother’s semen filled hair. Something touched his fingers and he jumped, startled, emitting a soft whimper at the fresh pain it caused.

“Shh, you’re alright, you’re alright” Gerard cooed, kissing a bloody forehead. “You’re good” Ray said, and it wasn’t until an odd feeling rushed through his fingers that he realized his hands had been untied.

“Mikes, we’re going to move you, okay? On the count of three.” Hot hands lightly pushed his shoulder, getting a firm grip. Another set of hands held his side.

“One, Two” He knew the count wasn’t really for him, but at that point, he couldn’t keep track of the numbers anyways.

“Three” And then, all the pain he was feeling multiplied by about ten. Despite the lack of tears from previous, he emitted a fresh stream of sobs, convulsing once again.

"I've got you, shh." Gerard cooed.

Warm hands braced him bridal style, carrying him carefully up steps into the bus. Voices surrounded him, but the only one he could care enough to hear was the soft angelic sound of his brother. He could barely keep his eyes open for the crusted blood on his lids, so he just let them close. He was safe now. He lay curled in his love’s lap, Gee’s head rested on top of Mikey’s own as he hummed and stroked the matted, dirty hair. Mikey was wrapped in the blanket still, soft murmuring going on right beside his ear.

“Oh, my baby Mikey, what did they do to you?” Gerard kissed his head. “My Mikey” He was safe now in the arms of the man who’d never love him back.


	2. Would You Destroy Something Perfect In Order to Make It Beautiful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey wakes up for the first time after the rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the fiction-y goodness behind this all.

At some point he’d fallen asleep, and the next time he woke up, he was sore and so exhausted, but he was clean and stitched. Gerard was rubbing little circles into his palm, humming softly.

Mikey’s heart leapt.

“Gee” He whispered hoarsely. His head shot up, tears in his eyes.

“Mikes” Gerard rushed, kissing his forehead again, smiling wide. “Oh Mikes, I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?” He whispered, gripping the younger’s hand thickly. Mikey didn’t mind because he was holding Gerard somehow.

“Better” He chuckled a little, sending fresh waves of pain through his form. So, he lied. But it made Gee smile!

“Look, uh," Gerard scratched his head of messy black curls. "We called the cops and all and they had just arrested some men for breaking in to a store. One of them had your wallet in his pocket. DNA matched and all so they’re going straight to jail. Good news, huh?”

“Oh yeah” Mikey whispered, his throat feeling bruised.

An afro popped in to his peripheral vision. “Hey, you’re awake. The nurse said she’s just got to check you out one last time, then we can go.” Ray smiled.

 

Ray Toro is no liar.

Half an hour, and a LOT of paperwork later, Mikey was carried in to the bus and lay carefully on the sofa. Gerard didn’t leave his side for a moment either. All in all, Mikey’d had a broken rib, a sprained wrist, an arm popped out of socket, and seventy six stitches. Nothing that could really keep him from touring though. Luckily, they’d played one show with a stand in bassist, and now they had a two week long break for the holidays!

“Mikes” Gerard cooed, smoothing his baby brothers hair back. He’d been doing a lot of that lately.

“Yes?”

“You were zoned out” Gee chuckled. “I worry about you.” He smiled, kissing the side of Mikey’s head.

“Well, I’m fine” The younger let out a small laugh.

“Mikes” Gerard made eye contact, completely serious suddenly. “Really. How are you?”

“I-I’m” Mikey coughed and averted his eyes to the calluses across his fingers. “I’m good. Yeah, I’m good” He nodded, assuring himself more than his brother. “Just a little shaken up.” Images flashed through his mind, causing his thin frame to shudder. The action forced a cringe as it stretched the tender stitches.

“You’re sure?” Soft fingers fondled a strand of hair across Mikey’s cheek.

“Yeah.” But he wasn't.

“Alright. Well, you know I’m always here. And you can tell me anything. I mean it. Anything at all.”

It’s almost like his brother was trying to force it out of him.

“I love you” he wanted to say. “But more than a brother.”

Instead, he just nodded.

“I love you, Mikey”

“I love you too, Gerard.”

 _More than you know_ , he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it's short. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Where do YOU want this to go?


End file.
